bestiapediafandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Demon
Demons are dark creatures who have come up from negative emotions, who have lived in enormous anger, anguish and pain in their lives, for which their karma has turned negative and after the death of the hell gate. Beyond the gate of hell After passing through the gates of the dead, the underworld leader Charon takes them through the styx passage to the hell gate and then the limboom is placed, which includes another 8 criminal areas, and the deeper the level the more the punishment of the jaws. manifestation After they have reached the 9 penalty areas, they have the right to go to the world of demons, then they become body and exile as Exiled Demons. The manifesto lasts for 666 hours, and then the daemon (not infant or childlike unless he dies) has already lost his memories of his death after suffering from a mumble, but gains a higher rank and becomes more and more reliant. evolution The demons can evolve in many ways the souls and flesh of people or other demons, but even if they are driven by restless vengeance and anger. After reaching the servant class there is a great deal of rain that noble daemon houses receive so their faithful servants are starting to have social life this is another challenge since so far the creatures for survival have to go now, a manifesto demon can reach the maximum archfiend level You have a great chance of building your own demon house or taking the second or third heir from your adopted demonic home. Born of demons Demons who have already been born in general are both esquire, archfiend but born of the older demons, these demons are always stronger than the manifestation of demons. Demonic types Cavalry:Armed Demons Using Different Weapon Types Combine Heavily Forged Arms With Arms Combining Their Unique Capability. Helion:They fight bestial forms with different claws, fangs, metamorphosis and enormous physical force. Raving:They have huge body mass, high physical attributes and amino acids with different enzymes. Parasite:They have insects, bugs, spiders, with poisons, acids, scales, viruses, and illnesses. Incubus:They have a haunting shape. Direct energy in the body absorbs vitamins, minerals, protein, and fat, but they also can devour the soul, and so they can absorb other powers. Ability * Enhanced strenght * Enhanced speed * Enhanced reflex * Enhanced vitality * Enhanced durability Transformation Some demons have a shaping ability that can be primate, mammal, bird, reptile, fish, arthropod, worm, cryptid. Mutation They have different cellular and dns lesions that can increase the number of arms, legs, eyes, heads, tails and wings, rare ability but also new individual bodies in body parts. Possession Demons have the ability to invade their living creatures and objects, leaving their bodies out of their body so their body will be defenseless. Curse power Using curses, the black spells will be stronger and any damage to the curse will weaken the body will not let it heal and distract them. Magic source Each middle class demon has a strong magic, capable of dark magic by the 62 pillar, this further development has unique dark elemental magic. Advanced Ability Unique demonic skills that exploit and combine elemental, dark magic and curse power. Origin The demons of Samael the King of Darkness were created by the successor of the dawn star Lucifer who populated the hell's first heirs of Bael, Belzebub, Behemoth, Shatan, and Lilith. (They were all the pieces of Lucifer's souls that had been fired, with the birth of Samael to Lucifer). Primal Houses The 62 pillars make up the houses, Which is controlled by the first housing 5 * Bael * Belzebub * Asmodeus * Shatan * Lilith Second Hauses Cavalry * Dantalion * Gremory * Astaroth Helion * Phenix * Marchosias * Dagon Raving * Forcas * Oriax * Agares Parasite * Nephithys * Charon * Nebiros Incubus * Lerajie * Surgat * Verrier Third Hauses Cavarly * Abaddon * Kategória:Race